Last Hold
by Zenith-Yuuki
Summary: This story revealed about the first son of four members of Fukuhara's family,Yuuki Fukuhara,a transfer student who was been transferred to Kawasaki Kishiko Junior College after his parents death.


Chapter 1

"Onii-chan,Onii-chan!Wake up!It's already late for us.",shout Mayu."Eh..EHHH!"Yuuki shouted as he still at his bed while his siblings are ready for their quickly ready with his clothes and his backpack.

"Geez,Mayu,you should wake me up earlier."Yuuki sighed as they taking their breakfast together with their family.

"Geez,Onii-chan,you are really a sleepy head."said Mayu."You know that this is your final week at Gesshou High you remember that?"asked Mayu.

"Ahh,I forgot.I didn't even remember at all that I will graduated."explained Yuuki."Uhhh,for real?"sighed Mayu.

"So,Yuuki,what is your next step?"asked his father,Soichirou Fukuhara."Yes,Yu-chan,I didn't wanted you to just live here,you should take your own step forward."his mother,Hina Fukuhara,supported his father's question.

"But,Mom,Dad,I didn't want to leave you.I want to take good care of you and my I can just take job as a farmer or even a salesman."suggest Yuuki as he will graduated from his high school.

'No!,I definitely not agree with that"firm Soichirou,"You know that our village didn't have any jobs that will make any benefit for you."said him.

"But….."

"There's an order!You don't have right to , is the leader of our family after ,show me your potential as the leader of our family."challenged Soichirou.

"If you said like that,then I will accept your challenge!"accepted Yuuki.

"Now that's my son."praise Soichirou.

"Alright,Come, 's already for us."asked Yuuki to Mayu Fukuhara,17,his little sister after they have finished their breakfast."Right,coming right up."answered Mayu as she quickly ran to the corridor of the house.

"Iori,Minori,hurry up."shouted Mayu."Right,right"said Iori Fukuhara,15 and Minori Fukuhara,14 as they also will graduated from their middle school.

"So,Mom,Dad,we'll take our leave now."The five bowed as they will leave the house for their school session."Have a safe trip."said Hina.

"Ah,look, children have growing up."said Hina.

"Yeah,especially reason that I didn't wanted him to get a job here is that I wanted him to be successful just like other people. You know,Hina,the truth is that,I didn't wanted him to be like me,just a farmer,I'm always think that I'm failed to raise them to be a successful person."said Soichirou with sad expression.

"Dear,look at me."said he did give him a kiss at cheek and a hug.

"Dear,You're not a are the main reason on our children it isn't you,then our children will not be as they right now."said Hina.

"Thank you, I have to do what I have to do"reply Soichirou,with a kiss before he's take his leave to work.

1-2

"Onii-chan,what will you do after graduated?"asked Mayu curiously.

"Like I said before,maybe I will take a part-time job here."replied Yuuki.

"But,what about Dad's suggestion?"asked Mayu 's face expression changed.

"Mayu,Iori,Minori,listen.I'm not gonna leave this village even if I'm I always said 'Family first before others'.I agreed with Dad's suggestion but I couldn't imagine my daily life without you guys."said Yuuki while patting the girl's head.

"Mouu..Onii-chan"said Mayu while her face is blushed.

"Look,Look Iori-nee,Nee-chan face is instantly turned red."said Minori while pointed to Mayu's face.

"B-Baka."said Mayu as she spontaneously punch Yuuki's face.

"Oww,seriously,what's that for?"asked Yuuki.

"Hmph,that's your fault for patting my head out of the head."After completing her sentence,Mayu pouted and crossed her arms.

"Haha,both you two really make a good couple."Iori make a joke.

"Iori,stop it."Her face got redder than before.

"Haha,we'll take our leave for now."said Iori and Minori before they take another routes from Yuuki and Mayu to their school.

They arrived at their school 10 minutes before the class begin.

"Good Morning,Mayu -chan,Yuuki-kun."greet Hanazawa Hana,17,third-year student.

"Good Morning."replied that,a girl approach them.

"G-G-Good Morning."said Chihara Hana,17,with extremely shy expression.

"Good Morning,Chi-chan"greet Mayu."Eh,Onii-chan?"She look at Yuuki's face that have been red since Chihara was here.

"G-Good Morning."Yuuki greet Chihara silently."Onni-chan,can you greet her properly?!"She angrily said that and immediately punch his face."Ouch,what was that for?"Yuuki asked.

"Onii-chan,you dummy."

She leave them and go to her class for first lesson."Well,class is about to start,why don't we go to class now."suggest Hanazawa.

"Yeah,probably we should."replied is speechless."Come,Chihara."Yuuki invited her."Ok."answered walk to their class for their first session.

During their study session,Yuuki was wondering on his Dad's suggestion on his future."Maybe I should consider about it."After that,during recess,suddenly Chihara approach Yuuki.

"I have something to come to the rooftop right now."asked Chihara."Can't you just talk here?"said Yuuki."Please,it's very 's about my life,you know."forced Chihara.

"Okay, .I'll go with you."answered Yuuki while thinking about the invitation of Chihara.

They arrived at the rooftop."Well,what is it?"asked Yuuki that was confused since in the stand face to face with 's heartbeat is racing like hell.

"The truth is…."

"I love you,Yuuki",confess Chihara.

Suddenly,a deep feel has reached into Yuuki's heart."Seriously,for real?"A tear dropped from his sad face."Wait, are you cried?"asked Yuuki as he still didn't answer her ,Yuuki grab Chihara's hand and pull it and simutaenously hug her.

"I love you too,Chihara."said Yuuki while that reply,Chihara was expression was changed in a replied his hug.

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG,the school bell ringing as the second session of the school will begin."S-So,Chihara,we have to go right now."speak Yuuki with a stutter."Y-Yeah,we have to.",answered Chihara."But,before we go,can I ask you a favor?"asked Chihara."What is it?"asked Yuuki curiously as he now became Chihara's boyfriends.

"Can I go home with you and Mayu-chan together? It's been a while since I go home with you guys."asked Chihara as she hoping for a positive result.

"Sure, why not."replied Yuuki spontaneously.

"Are you serious?"oppose Chihara as she is still not satisfy with the answer.

"Yeah,I'm serious."He ,deep down of Chihara's heart,she still doesn't believe that the ace of Gesshou High School has fallen in love with face expression showed that she is still slightly without warning,Yuuki grabbed Chihara's hand.

"Chihara,we only have one week to spend time it's take three years to confess,I'm still happy that my dream is about to come ,I hope that you will trust me from now on."said Yuuki and at the same time,gave her a kiss.

"Thank you,Yuuki"reply Chihara."So,for now,let's go to the you at the gates by 7 p.m"explained Yuuki as he leaving the rooftop."See ya!"replied Chihara.

After that meeting,they move to their classes…

At evening,Yuuki,as usual,wait for his little ,he see someone at the school gates."Sorry,I'm late."apologized Mayu."Hmm,Onii-chan?"

'Ahh,Mayu,you're here."said Yuuki as he was shocked with Mayu's appearance."What are you looking at?"asked Mayu."Hmm,you look at Chihara-chan,don't you?"asked Mayu

"I-I-It's not like like what you think"said Yuuki hesitantly."Err,you know,this is my final week at this school,so.."

"Alright,alright,Onii-chan,I understand"answered Mayu."Chihara-chan,Hanazawa-chan",shouted Mayu as they were about to go home."Good evening,Mayu-chan,Yuuki-kun."greet Hanazawa."Good evening"replied Yuuki and take their step back home

"So,Chi-chan,do you have feeling for my brother?"asked Mayu suddenly

"Eh-eh-w-w-w-wel-well.."react Chihara as she was shocked by Mayu's question."M-Mayu!"Yuuki shouted as she is not suppose to ask question like that."Actually,I had"said Chihara with shy expression.

"Haha,did you hear that,Onii-chan?"asked Mayu as Yuuki as getting red as a chili.

"Well,me too"Yuuki answered it silently with his blushed face.

Mayu and Hanazawa chuckled when they see the two newly-couple walking with shy expression among each other show that both of them are a perfect couple."Wait,where is Iori and Minori?"asked Yuuki that surprised after realize that his little sisters is with them.

"Don't worry,they went home earlier."explained Mayu."Thank God"said Yuuki."So,Chihara,when you two will start your first date."asked Hanazawa to her little sister.

"What?!"shouted Yuuki."Wait,wait,seriously,a date?!"asked Yuuki."Come on,right now,you are a ,as for Yuuki that will graduate later,what could possibly go wrong, right?"explain Hanazawa as her little sister is speechless.

"Well,if you say like that." said Yuuki.

"So,it's ,Chihara,How 'bout tomorrow."said Hanazawa.

"TOMORROW?!"answered Yuuki and Chihara simutaenously,as they still didn't know each other closer,and yet they have to go on a date."Wait, Onii-chan,how about you taking Chi-chan to the city tomorrow?"suggest Mayu.

"So?Both of you,agree?"asked Hanazawa."Well, since it can't be helped,than,why not?"pleasure Yuuki with a smile."Yeah,this is also for our relationship,right,Onee-chan, Mayu-chan?"said Chihara

"Wow,you taking a step forward.I'm so proud of you,Chihara."said Hanazawa to Chihara as Chihara's face are turning back to red." Mouu,Onee-chan."said Chihara.

"Well,it's decided.I'm looking forward for both of you."said Hanazawa."See you again tomorrow,Mayu-chan and Yuuki,if you do something that unpleased my sister,than do you know what it mean?"said Hanazawa while show him her fist."Alright,alright,I'm know what I'm doing,see you again,Hanazawa-san,Chihara".Yuuki and Mayu taking their routes to their home as Yuuki looking forward to his first date with Chihara.


End file.
